


Bfdi short stories

by Sallysmokeburn



Category: battle for dream island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallysmokeburn/pseuds/Sallysmokeburn
Summary: A bunch of short stories taking place in the Battle For Dream Island universe, ranging from aus to canon stuff.
Relationships: Coiny/Pin (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Nickel woke up in an unfamiliar place, a forest to be exact. He stood up, stood up, looking at the towering trees above him.

Where was he? The last place He remembered being was Hotel Oj, and now he was here?

He heard screams in the distance and whipped around, immediately being pushed to the ground.

"There you are, Nickel!" This unfamiliar penny yelled at him, lifting him by the legs. This just got weird.

Behind him were a thumbtack with no limbs, a big yellow face, a sewing needle, a sponge, and a bomb. Nickel at blinked at him.

"I think you've got the wrong guy," Nickel said to the penny, backing away. The penny looked confused. Behind him, the thumbtack scoffed.

"Coiny," The thumbtack said before he could respond. This 'Coiny' turned towards her as she continued. "Nickel is just messing with us, let's go. We've got a challenge to win."

"Challenge?" Nickel asked, but was ignored as Coiny turned back around, tightened his grip on Nickels leg and bolted into the trees beyond. Footsteps told Nickel the others were following him. I'm guessing these guys are a team, but what's this challenge? And are they competing in a gameshow like Inanimate Insanity?

"You should probably put him down," a high pitched voice behind Coiny said. Nickel turned to see who the voice belonged to and saw it was the sewing needle, who he assumed was called Needle.

"Right," said Coiny, setting Nickel down gently and allowing him to walk on his own. Nickel sighed in relief and continued walking beside him. He could feel the thumbtack's stare on his back but ignored it, turning to Coiny.

"So.... you're running from something right? What is it?" Nickel asked Coiny. Coiny looked baffled.

"Did you hit your head after we lost track of you?" Coiny asked, his face twisting into a frown. He leaned towards Nickel but he jerked away.

"I'm perfectly fine," Nickel said with a huff. "I just wanted to know." Coiny, with a frown still on his face, turned his attention to the rest of the team and urged them to hurry. This just made Nickel even more curious.

"You never answered my question." Nickel said stubbornly, stamping on Coiny's foot. Coiny made a yelping noise, catching the other's attention. The other looked confused as Coiny turned to face Nickel.

Before Coiny could respond, the thumbtack stepped in. "What is with you today, Nickel?" She demanded, "you usually don't act like this." She glared daggers at the 5 cent coin. Then she turned back to Coiny. "We shouldn't have to deal with this. Freesmart and No Name could catch up to us any minute!" 

"-and evil leafy. We just barely escaped her, she could catch up to us again," Needle interjected, and Pin nodded in agreement.

"Exactly! So Nickel, fix your attitude!" The thumbtack hissed, beside her, Needle frowned. And, looking at Coiny, So was he.

"Pin, you're being hard on him," Coiny said defensively, looking at Nickel with a hand on his side. "He might've just lost his memory or something. That was quite the tumble he took." Pin opened her mouth to respond, but upon seeing Coiny's glare, she shut it. And they continued on.

So, Nickel somewhat got his answer on what was chasing them. Someone named Evil Leafy. He pondered on exactly who that was. Why was she chasing them? Did they do something to anger her? He didn't know. But he didn't ask, since everyone on the team was so focused on whatever this 'challenge' was, and Pin didn't exactly like him. She kept glaring at him. 

The silence among the team felt strange, and Nickel thought he might have something to do with it. Eventually though, a conversation was struck, and soon the whole team was chattering amongst themselves like birds. Nickel didn't even make any attempt to join in.

"Where do think freesmart is?" The one who he'd learned was named Yellow Face asked, earning multiple answers from Needle, Pin and Coiny. They all seemed to have different opinions on where they might be. Pin thought they could be somewhere in these woods, Coiny thought they could possible be ahead or even behind, and Needle thought they could've gotten caught by Evil Leafy.

Coiny suddenly stopped, cutting himself off and causing Pin to roll into him and Needle to skid to a stop. 

"Coiny?" Pin asked, but immediately fell silent once she saw what he was looking at. A few feet in front of them, a nickel that looked exactly like the nickel that was with them. He was standing, looking dazed.

Each member of Woah Bunch looked from the Nickel that was with them to the Nickel standing a feet feet away. The Nickel then noticed them and ran over.

"Finally! I was wondering where you guys were," Nickel said impatiently. He looked exhausted and he was covered in dirt and scratches.

"What happened to you?" Needle asked, crouching down to his level and rubbing his forehead. The rest of the team stood behind her, looking baffled.

"I was chased by Evil Leafy," Nickel said, before he caught sight of a certain identical 5 cent coin.  
"Who's he?" He asked as Needle retracted her hand and took a step back, nearly knocking into Bomby. 

"We thought he was you!" Yellow Face answered before the others could. Pin, who looked back and forth between the two nickels.

"I knew something wasn't right, our Nickel doesn't usually act like that." Pin said matter-of-factly.

"Where'd you come from?" Needle asked ii Nickel. 

"Well, not from here," ii Nickel said sarcastically, earning an annoyed sigh from Pin and a somewhat annoyed look from Coiny.

"I think we all know that," Pin said as Coiny shoved her aside to stand beside Needle.

"Yes, but can you tell us where exactly?" Coiny asked, rocking back and forth on his heels with a semi-impatient look. II Nickel looked back and forth between Needle, Coiny, Pin and back. Then sighed, seeing as he had no choice but to answer.

"I'm from insanity island," he said, earning confused looks from the team. 

"I've never heard of Insanity Island before," Coiny said thoughtfully, a hand on his chin. "I've heard of Dream Island, but not Insanity Island." Coiny turned to Needle, "have you?"

But Needle shook her head. "Nope. Never heard of it either," She pointed to the rest of the team. "And I'm sure they haven't heard of it either." She said.

"We don't have time for this," Pin spoke up from where she was a little ways away. "We have a challenge to win, and the other two teams could be well ahead of us by now." Coiny and Needle stopped talking and looked at Pin.

"She's right," Needle said to Coiny, who nodded to her and went over to ii Nickel, grabbing his leg again.

"C'mon, you're coming with us," he said, as he and the rest of the team began to walk again. W.O.A.H Bunch's Nickel trailing behind the rest of them.


	2. Neverending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coiny finds himself in a bad situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An older one, this is an alternate version and not the original story. The original story is a lot shorter and this is what I like to call the more detailed version. I’m posting this on because I like it better.
> 
> Original date this was written: June 21st, 2019.

Never ending, never ending.

Coiny was trapped, trapped by a flower. He couldn't get it off his wrist. No matter what he tried.

He'd found it in the forest while exploring. It had wrapped itself tightly around his wrist. He decided to see GB and TB to see if they knew.

"I have no idea," GB told Coiny with a worried expression, tapping the clipboard in front of her and turning to TB; who looked equally as worried. "Do you know what it is?" She asked him.

But TB shook his head. "No clue," he said, stepping close to look at the flower around Coiny's wrist. "I've never seen anything like it before." Coiny's heart sank.

Gb got up from where she was sitting and joined Coiny and Tb. "We could try taking it off," she said thoughtfully, turning to Tb. "What do you think?" She asked.

Tb's expression grew more worried. He sighed. "We could try," Tb said. They both left for a few minutes and when they came back, they had many tools with them. 

But nothing they tried worked. Coiny was beginning to think that this was a lost cause.

Alone, alone.

Coiny felt different after the flower made itself at home on his wrist. Something about him felt off, but he couldn't tell what. He started to distance himself from others, who knows what this flower could do?

Maybe not the best move though.

The pain, the pain.

Things only seemed to get worse.

The flower started to get a tighter grip on his arm and start to grow incredibly sharp thorns, thorns that dug into his arm painfully.

He didn't know what to do.

Coiny spent many days sitting on a cliff, far from the edge, staring into the distance. His   
teammates sometimes visited, specifically Pin.

Coiny was sitting alone at the cliff like he always did to try and get away from the others, but today Pin had joined him.

"I'm worried about you," she said, reaching out and brushing his arm with a worried expression. Coiny smiled weakly at her, putting his hand onto hers.

"I know," Coiny said, gently removing her hand. "That's what everyone has been saying to me." Coiny responded, looking the other way.

"The team can't afford to lose you, Coiny," Pin said gently.

That hit Coiny. Hard.

"I'm not sure if I'll make it through this, Pin," Coiny said, gesturing towards his wrist in frustration. Pin's frown increased.

"You'll be alright," Pin said. But she didn't seem too sure.

But sometimes when he was alone, out of desperation, he tried to get the flower off in anyway possible. Biting it off, forcing it off with a stick, etc.

None of it worked. He ended up with long painful scars, but these scars weren't as painful the increasing tightness of the stem and the sharp pain of the thorns digging into his arm.

And one time, Pin and Needle caught him trying to get it off.

"Coiny!" They screamed in unison. Coiny turned, teary eyed, towards them.

"What are you doing?!" Pin cried, grabbing his wrist. That's when her eyes went wide when she noticed the scars.

"Pin-?" Needle started once when she noticed Pin had gone silent. She noticed what Pin was looking at and immediately went silent.

They saw the scars. The scars he was trying so hard to hide. Coiny flopped down on the grass, bringing Pin, who had a grip on his arm, with him. Needle sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, I just want this flower off. I'll do anything," he said. Needle leaned over to get a better look at the scars as Pin let go of his wrist.

"Seems like it," she commented thoughtfully. Pin looked horrified.

"I get that. But these scars..." she cut herself off before she could finish. Pin and Needle exchanged glances.

Everyday Coiny woke up and the flower was tighter. Sharper pain.

HELP ME! HELP ME!

The pain was absolutely unbearable, there were so many scars on Coiny's arms from desperately trying to get the flower off. 

Coiny knew there was only one thing left to do.

He had to cut off his arm.

Tears streamed down Coiny's cheeks as he rose the knife above his scarred arm. There was no going back now.

His arm fell on the ground, the flower shriveling up and dying instantly.

He was free.

But at the cost of his arm.

Coiny felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders when cut off his arm. But now he had to face the others. His team.

He approached them and sat down, crossing his legs. "Hi," he greeted, waving his now only arm.

They looked horrified.

"Coiny! Your arm!" Leafy exclaimed. Jumped up and sprinting over to where he was sitting to get a closer look. The others got up and followed her.

"Yeah, I know," he said nonchalantly. There was just a little stub where his arm had been. "But hey, at least that flower is gone! I'm free!" He said cheerfully. But the others didn't share this cheerfulness.

"But... Coiny," Firey said, trailing off, glancing around at the others. "What will you do without your other arm?"

"I'll get used to it!" Coiny responded. "Besides, if I get recovered, I'll have it back."

The team decided to bury his arm. It was just where Coiny had left it, along with the knife he had cut it off with. Leafy did something with the knife, he wasn't sure what.

It all turned out fine. They buried the arm and Coiny felt like himself again.

He hoped that it would never happen again. He wouldn't even wish that upon his worst enemies.


	3. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pin faces an old friend of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea for this my 5th period class and typed this whole thing up during lunch time. I'm pretty proud of this and I hope you enjoy this!  
> Also, I may or may not write a part two to this. Cause I have an idea in mind >:3

Pin had been sitting in her room in the dark for what felt like hours now, although it was probably just 1-2 hours. She was laying in bed, her covers slipped over her. 

She felt restless, and she should’ve been asleep a while ago- but it felt impossible. It was just another one of those nights where she yet again felt like something was watching her from the shadows that had taken over her room.

Her guardian and older cousin Needle assured her that it was nothing, just a mere feeling, that she was just imagining it, but she couldn’t bring herself to believe that. She swore that there was something lurking inside the house that only came out at night, but Needle had just said she didn’t want to hear it.

Pin sat up, rubbing her eyes and deciding to give up on trying to go to sleep, since it was clearly useless. She looked around the shadow-bathed room. During the night, this room belonged to the shadows and she was just an invader in their kingdom. 

But during the day, the room belonged to her. She hadn’t exactly agreed with sharing her room, but she really didn’t have a choice- the shadows were vicious. She didn’t know what they could do. And that’s why she let them stay.

The only light source in the room came from her window. It chased the shadows away, and she was grateful for it.

But sitting on the window sill was an old childhood toy of hers. It was a little golden coin doll- which she remembered that she had named ‘Coiny’. He was in a terrible condition, one of his little black button eyes were popped out of place and only hanging by a few threads. He was also ripped in multiple places and had stuffing poking out of each and every rip. 

She almost felt guilty for letting him get that way, he had definitely seen better days. She had loved this thing, and it held such fond memories. She always felt terrible when she looked at him, and she sometimes felt like she had to do something.

Then an idea hit her. Maybe she could stitch him up. It had been a while- at least a few years- since she had last sown and Coiny was practically begging to be stitched up.

She peeled the covers off of herself and slid off the bed, looking over to her desk that was situated on the opposite wall from her bed.

Wasting no time, she quickly walked over to it, looking through all the drawers to try and find sewing kit that she had been obsessed with only a few years prior.

After a long time of searching, she found it, tucked away under a stack of books. She quickly pulled it out, closing the desk drawer with her foot and walking towards the middle of the room, bending down to set it down before turning her attention back to the window sill.

She made her way over to the window sill, stopping in front of it and kind of just staring at the doll for a moment or two. Then she shook her head, gently taking the doll off of the window sill, careful not to make it rip more or to pop the eye out all of the way.

The doll felt cold from the years it went without any contact from any living creature. She held it close to her chest as she walked back over to where the sewing kit was, sitting down criss-cross in front of it.

She got to work on repairing the doll, smiling and humming to herself as she worked on it. He was going to be as good as new.

Pretty soon, even before she knew it, she was finished repairing him. She put the sewing needle she had been using down and held him in front of her face.

He looked as good as new- his eye that had been hanging by a few single threads was now back in place. The tears were patched up and no more stuffing was visible.

She rubbed her eyes, suddenly realizing how tired she was. She stole a glance over her shoulder at the little clock that was sitting on her nightstand. It read, in bright green letters, 1:38 am.

She looked back at the little doll in her hands, a smile still on her face. He returned a stitched up smile right back at her.

She had been worker on the doll for a while, a lot longer than she thought she had been. It didn’t feel like she was working on it for that long, but in reality it had been about an hour. 

She stood up and stretched the stiffness out of her muscles, tucking the doll under her arm and bending down to place the sewing needle back in the kit and picking it up.

Dragging her feet, she walked over to the desk, opened the drawer it had been in again, lifted the books, and placed the sewing kit back where it had been. She figured she wasn’t going to use it ever again.

Then she turned around, moving the doll from under her arm and to her hand. She made her way back over to the bed, completely forgetting all about the shadows.

She stopped once beside the bed, turning to the nightstand and placing him down to where he was was leaning up against the alarm clock. She patted his head, smiling drowsily as she climbed into bed.

She rolled onto the side to where she was facing the wall, with her back to the shadows. She slept like this every night, trying to forget about the shadows that ruled after the sun went down.

Sighing, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and slipped into sleep.


	4. Stitches (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pin wakes up to surprise awaiting her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I was super excited to write this chapter. The ending was a little rushed, but I hope enjoy regardless.

Pin woke up to a repeated poking to her back. She was confused, Needle wouldn’t wake her up like this, or at least, not usually. 

So finally, she sat up, and yelped at the sight.

It was Coiny- only now he was alive, and much taller. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, a wide smile on his face. 

“Finally! You’re awake. I thought you were dead or something.” His voice sounded gruff and it almost sounded like it hurt him to talk.

“I… what? How are you alive?” When she went to climb off the bed, he moved to let her. He followed her as she made her way across the room to her desk- his footsteps wobbly like a child learning to walk.

“I’ve always been alive,” He paused to stretch before continuing. “Oh, and by the way. Thanks for stitching me up.” He added.

“You were alive… the whole time?” She stopped what she was doing to look over at him. “Oh. And uh, you’re welcome.”

“Yes, the entire time.” He nodded in confirmation, sounding rather proud of himself. Pin’s mind was racing, this was a lot to take in.

Pin took a deep breath. “So… what you’re saying is, all those years I played with you. You were secretly alive?” 

“Again, yes, I was alive.” He sounded a little annoyed when he said this, stretching once more. Pin turned back to her desk.

“That’s… wow. I don’t even know what to say about that.” She muttered, mostly to herself. Coiny joined her at the desk, both his hands set firmly on the desk for balance.

“Sorry I didn’t uh- did do this sooner.” His voice had a hint of awkwardness to it, and he laughed nervously. Pin turned back towards him.

“Oh- no, it’s alright.” She mumbled, turning to him and gently picking up one of his hands to inspect it. They weren’t made of fabric anymore. Coiny just watched her do this, his once lifeless button eyes were now replaced by real eyes, which were now a dark pink that was very close to being red but not quite there.

It took him a moment to talk again. “Um.. are you sure?” He asked in a quiet tone, sounding a little confused. Pin looked up at him, letting go of his hand abruptly.

“Yes, yes, it’s fine. At least you told me now rather than keeping this a secret forever.” He seemed to be losing his patience. He was smiling sheepishly when she said this, and Pin noticed that his teeth were really sharp.

“Right, Right.” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head, still smiling sheepishly. “I, uh, I bet you have a lot of questions then, huh?” 

Pin nodded. “I mean, yeah. But I’ll start off with this one. Have you always been a doll?” He immediately froze up when she asked this, his eyes wide.

“Well no, no I haven’t. I used to be- you know, an actual living breathing object and not just a doll?” He chuckled softly when he said this, then he stopped laughing abruptly, his smile fading. “And then… I died, and I came back as a doll. I don’t know how or why it happened, but I was a doll.”

“If you don’t mind me asking…” she paused, wondering if she should really asked what she was about to ask. Then she sighed, deciding to just go ahead and ask anyways. “How did you die?”

“Drowned.” He muttered. His voice was a lot lower than it had been earlier, and it was clear he didn’t really want to talk about it.

“So, you just… came back… as a doll?” She asked him hesitantly, taking a step closer to him.

“Yeah, don’t know why, don't know how. I just know I’m a doll.” He shrugged when he said this, a frown plastered on his face.

“Do you remember anything from your past life?” Coiny’s eyes darted across the room when he said this, and it was clear he was trying to avoid her gaze.

“...Can we go sit down?” Coiny asked, still not looking in her direction. He was trying to dodge the question, which meant that he probably did remember at least something from his past life and just didn’t want to talk about it.

“Sure.” Pin didn’t force him to answer the question and gently grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed, jumping onto the edge and patting the spot beside her. Coiny climbed onto the bed, taking a moment to get situated, then he sighed.

“Right. I guess I’ve got to answer your question now,” Pin opened her mouth to tell him that it was fine-that he didn’t have to tell her if she didn’t want to- but Coiny put a hand up to silence her. “I remember everything, every single detail. Who I was, what I did for a living, how old I was when I died, how many siblings I had, my parents, my experiences growing up. Everything.” Then he glanced at her. “There. Does that answer your question?”

Pin nodded, rubbing one of her arms. “Yeah, it does actually.” She mumbled, looking up from the floor to meet his gaze. “But, can I ask you something else?”

“Go ahead, I’m not stopping you.” He waved a hand when he said this.

“Were you always a coin? Like, before you died and became a doll, were you a coin?” She asked quietly, shifting back a bit when she realized she was close to falling off the bed.

“Yeah. But my name wasn’t Coiny, it was just simply ‘Penny’.” Judging by the way he said this and the look on his face, he was definitely poking fun at the fact that she had named him Coiny. “Oh, and also, I wasn’t this golden color. I more of a dull brown.”

“Oh.” Was all she said in response, ignoring the fact he had just made fun of her. Then it hit her. How was she going to tell Needle about this?  
She slid off the bed.

“Pin?” Coiny asked in a quiet voice. She turned around to face him. 

“Yeah?” She asked, watching as Coiny placed one hand on the nightstand for balance, his other hand on his side. Pin took this as an opportunity to check the time, which she realized she hadn’t checked yet. The clock read 10:49 am. Pin looked back at Coiny when he began speaking again.

“What are you doing?” He sounded like he was in pain when he asked this, his teeth clenched.

“I’m just wondering how I’m going to tell Needle that you’ve suddenly come alive.” Coiny’s face fell. He clearly hadn’t thought of that.

“No clue.” He said, looking down at the floor and shifting to stand upright. He took a few wobbly steps forward until he was standing right in front of her. 

“We have to figure out something, she’s bound to find out eventually.” Pin knew that she had only two options: Tell Needle that he had come alive, or just let her figure it out on her own. 

“We’ll figure something out.” He said, trying to sound reassuring. It did work a little bit, though.

“Are you sure?” Pin couldn’t really believe that- she didn’t really think they had much time before she found out.

“Yes, I’m sure.” He said with a nod, moving to stand beside her and gently patting her back. “We’ll figure something out.”


	5. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pencil gets vengeance- or at least, she tries to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. This is admittedly pretty short, at least for me anyways. I wrote the first half of this in like, August, and wrote the rest today. 
> 
> The ending was originally going to be a lot different but then I went, “hey, what if?”

It all happened so fast. One moment she was sitting with Match and the next moment Match was laying on the ground with an arrow in her back.

Pencil’s world seemed to collapse around her in that moment. She jumped off the bench she was sitting on as fast as she could, crouching down behind Match’s body, hoping, praying, that she was still alive.

But it was no use. Match’s life had already slipped away. She was dead. Her best friend, her teammates, her alliance member, was dead. Pencil picked up Match’s dead body, cradling it as tears slipped down her cheeks. “I’ll avenge you, I promise.” She whispered to the cold, lifeless corpse of her best friend. She knew Match would just be recovered, but she still felt the need to avenge her death. 

She forcefully pulled the arrow out of Match’s back and examined it. It’s end was coated in blood that dripped onto her feet and on the grass. Pencil clenched her teeth and gripped the arrow tighter, almost to the point that it snapped. She threw the arrow onto the ground, slinging droplets of blood and ran over to pick up Match’s body, running off.

It was a couple hours later now, and Pencil had found the perfect spot to bury Match. It was right by the challenge area. By now, the sun had long gone down and the challenge area had been deserted as everyone headed off to sleep. Pencil only had two things on her mind: 1. Bury Match. 2. Avenge her by killing whoever had killed her. And boy, did she have a few ideas on who it could’ve been. She started digging, her need for vengeance giving her an extra surge of strength as she dug angrily. Soon enough, she had a hole just big enough for Match. “Whoever did this won”t get away with this.” She whispered to Match’s body before throwing it into the whole she had dug and began to cover it up again. She picked up a small bouquet of flowers she had collected off the ground, placing it on the freshly dug grave. She took a step back to stare at grave, but she bumped into someone. Pencil picked up her shovel and whipped around, but relaxed when she noticed it was just Ruby. “WH- oh. Hey Ruby,” she lowered the shovel, looking the gem up and down with a small frown on her face. “What are you doing up?” Ruby wasn’t on her list of suspects, but she was still suspicious of her.

Ruby did not respond, looking at the shovel in Pencil’s hands then at the grave, then at Pencil. “What are YOU doing up?” Ruby asked in her energetic voice. She just never ran out of energy, huh? Pencil’s frown deepened and she took a step back, gripping the shovel tighter and preparing to swing at her. “Someone killed Match, I buried her.” Ruby frowned a bit, beginning to walk over to the grave. Just as she passed Pencil, Pencil swung the shovel at her as hard as she could. Pencil decided now would be a nice time to get the heck outta there. So she ran as fast as she could, shovel still in hand.

She stopped at the cliff not too far from the challenge area. But almost immediately, she realized that she wasn’t alone. A little ways away sat Leafy, her back turned to Pencil. Pencil smiled, gripping the shovel tighter and slowly and silently crept her way over to Leafy. Leafy was VERY high on her list of suspects, and the fact that she was here right now was perfect. She stopped right behind Leafy. Her smile grew even wider as she raised her shovel, getting ready to strike. Leafy turned around just as Pencil struck her with the shovel, she tumbled across the grass. She got up after a moment, staring at Pencil with wide eyes. 

“What was THAT?” she asked as Pencil walked over to her, dragging the shovel through the grass behind her. 

“Just a little thing I like to call vengeance.” Pencil raised the shovel again, high over her head, and struck it right through Leafy’s arm, cutting it clean off. Leafy was frozen with fear, her eyes wide, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Pencil rose the now bloodied shovel to hit Leafy again, this time possibly being the final blow which would go right through her chest. But before she could, Pencil felt a sharp pain hit her in the back, and she fell to the ground, dropping the shovel.

It took her a few moments to recover, and for what seemed like forever she was laying face down in the soft, recently mowed grass.

When she did eventually get up, she rubbed her back, her eyes half opened as she went to see who had hit her.

It was Ruby, the shovel now tightly gripped in her hand. She didn’t look too happy, either. She must’ve seen the whole thing.

“What was that?” Pencil took note of the fear that seemed to edge her voice. She was scared, but was also trying to hide it… and doing a terrible job at doing so.

Pencil stood up, her legs shaking. “Vengeance.” Her voice sounded croaky.

“That wasn’t vengeance! That was… that murder, Pencil! You just can’t murder someone!” Her voice rose higher and into a wail when she said this. Pencil winced- way too loud. Someone could’ve heard her.

“So what? They’ll come back. Isn’t that what Four is for?” Pencil thought back to Match. They next time she saw Four, she would definitely have to ask to get her recovered.

“But it isn’t right.” Her voice immediately got lower, and she sounded scared and sad.

“What isn’t right,” Pencil took a step forward. “Is that Match got murdered, and I don’t even who killed her!” She yelled, forcefully grabbing the shovel out of Ruby’s hand and making a run for it.

“Pencil!” Ruby shouted after her. But Pencil kept running. Away from her, away from the challenge area, and away from the others.


End file.
